


Cold Blood

by hungrybookworm



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Horror, Vampires, blood sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrybookworm/pseuds/hungrybookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reimu loses to Remilia during the Scarlet Mist Incident, with horrifying consequences.</p>
<p>An EoSD bad end story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Touhou Project (c) ZUN/Team Shanghai Alice
> 
> Based on the request "Reimu, Remilia 17 (Blood)" from tumblr user nijik-ajies.
> 
> This one's a bit experimental... It might be cool to explore the idea in a longer fic one day, but not anytime soon, haha.

A bullet smacked into Reimu’s side, knocking her out of the sky. She yelled, tumbled over the roof tiles, and landed on the clock tower balcony with a sickening crack. Pain flooded through her already aching body, and she winced.

The mist dyed the moon blood red. The light glowing from the clock face casted long, black shadows across the mansion roof. Reimu felt hot, sticky liquid flow down her bruised arms. Her vision blurred.

“Is that it?” There was the flap of wings, and Remilia Scarlet landed on the balcony handrail. She sneered. “Ten attempts and you can’t even crack my second spell card?”

Reimu opened her mouth, but her voice came out in a pathetic gurgle. She tasted iron.

Remilia jumped down, and stood over her. Reimu could just about make out her disappointed expression. “You can’t be serious. Look at you. You’re a joke.” She pulled spell cards out from her pocket. They were still glimmering with magical energy. “We made these for you, remember? We even let you write the rules! And you still can’t dodge my easiest cards.”

“One more time…” Reimu gripped her purification rod. She had to get up. She couldn’t lose here. “Please, one my time…”

“Hah!” Remilia snarled. “Get up and say that to my face.”

Reimu’s arms trembled. Her ribs stung and her right leg was at a funny angle. Were they broken? No, they couldn’t be. Her sleeves were wet and heavy, and left red marks on the ground. Her head felt woozy. Danmaku was supposed to be non-lethal; how was all this even possible?

She heard a clattering sound, and realised that Remilia had tossed the spell cards over her shoulder. “Sakuya did a fine job dodging all of these. I had to make harder versions to keep her on her toes. It was fun.” Her voice caught, and she sounded sad, for a moment. “A lot of fun.” She knelt down beside Reimu, and ran a finger along her cheek. “Maybe you’re just incompetent,” she whispered. “Maybe if my Sakuya was the shrine maiden, this wouldn’t be a problem.”

“I’m not done yet…” Reimu’s voice barely rose above a whisper. Why was talking so hard? “Please…”

Remilia pulled her finger away, and licked it. Reimu saw her fangs, for a moment, and shivered. Of course, in the heat of battle she’d forgotten who she was fighting against. But now, on this quiet balcony in the dead of night, it was all too clear what Remilia Scarlet was. Her face looked warped and inhuman in the harsh red light. “Don’t…” Reimu shivered, aware of her vulnerability. “Don’t put that in your mouth…”

“Why not?” Remilia gave an uncanny smile. “They say Hakurei blood is delicious. Far better than any humans in the village.”

“No…” This was bad. Reimu’s eyes darted around, looking for a way out, but the mist concealed everything. “You signed a contract, you can’t…”

“Oh that?” Remilia laughed. She leant forward, and grasped Reimu’s shoulders. Her grip hurt. “Like I care about some stupid piece of paper. Why, are you scared?”

“Why… Why would I be scared of a youkai?” Reimu tried to push her away, but her arms wouldn’t move. Her limbs were limp and heavy, like a ragdoll’s. “Get away from me!”

“I’ll tell you something else too.” Remilia brushed Reimu’s hair aside, off her left shoulder. “I told the gap youkai that anyone bitten by a vampire just fizzles away and dies. But that’s not true.” Her voice rasped in Reimu’s ear. “They turn into a vampire, just like me.”

“No!” Reimu squirmed, trying to get away. She felt a cold, wet tongue lick her neck clean of blood. “Stop it, stop it! Help me!” She tried to shrug her shoulder, to block Remilia, but the vampire just pushed her head to one side, exposing more of her neck. “Someone, help me!” Tears ran down her cheek. “Marisa! Marisa!”

“Oh be quiet,” snarled Remilia. “You’re annoying me.” And Reimu felt two cold, sharp pinpricks against her skin. She froze, terrified, and knew there and then that it was all over.

“Remilia, don’t…” She trembled, like a rabbit in the jaws of a fox. “Don’t…”

The blood ran everywhere.

*****  
Days passed. The mist faded, and tengu reporters surrounded the mansion. Remilia Scarlet smiled like a proud child, and declared that she ended the incident herself. “I was tired of it,” she said. “I decided to start a new incident instead. What is it? Oh you’ll have to wait and find out.”

At the first sign of clear skies, Marisa Kirisame grabbed her broom and flew to the Hakurei Shrine. Her own attempt at solving the incident had ended at the head maid, and she wanted to ask Reimu how she dodged all the teleporting knives. “Reimu!” She knocked on the door to the main room. “Reimu, are you in there?”

She heard a muffled voice coming from inside. “I’m here.”

“Are you sick or something?” Marisa slid the door open, and saw Reimu hunched up in her futon. Her face was hidden under the blankets. “It’s a bit early for the flu, isn’t it?”

“Close the door,” She snapped.

“All right, all right.” Marisa closed it behind her, then sat down beside the futon. It was unusually dark in the main room. “It’s a nice day outside, you know. The mist cleared up.”

“I’m thirsty,” said Reimu.

_Definitely the flu_ , she thought. Marisa reached down and pulled a flask out of her skirt. “I’ll pour you a cup then. Just wait a sec.”

But Reimu slapped it away, and grasped Marisa’s arm with both hands. “I’m thirsty, Marisa,” she said again, and yanked her forward. The blanket fell away, and Marisa finally saw her face.

Reimu’s eyes were bloodshot, and her skin was snow white. She sneered, and Marisa glimpsed needle-sharp fangs. 

Everything happened too fast. She didn’t have time to get away. By the time Reimu was done, the futon was sticky with blood, and the tatami shone bright red.

The second vampire incident began, just like that.

**The End**


End file.
